fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Wendy is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Darling residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth were supposed to be getting Wendy Darling from Peter Pan's house as a favor from Dimitri, but were distracted because Jenny had been playing video games and Christopher Robin had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Jenny as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Christopher Robin as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Jenny with a glare. She went back to her game and Christopher Robin ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Wendy slammed the door hard and glared at Christopher Robin and Jenny. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Christopher Robin noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Christopher Robin, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Dimitri, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Wendy, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Wendy, shivering with angry tears. Dimitri gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Christopher Robin and Jenny, who did not notice him. "Christopher Robin! Jenny!" he shouted. Christopher Robin and Jenny did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Christopher Robin. "Hey!" said Christopher Robin as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Jenny gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Dimitri gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Wendy." Wendy nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Jenny. Dimitri rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you boob!" said Wendy. "Shh!" Dimitri shooshed her. He looked back at Christopher Robin and Jenny. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Peter's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Jenny..." Christopher Robin started, scowling at Jenny. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Dimitri finished. "Christopher Robin!" Jenny snapped, glaring at Christopher Robin. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Wendy. "Well," said Dimitri, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Christopher Robin grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Jenny. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Christopher Robin. "I'm supposed to be playing with my friends at the Hundred Acre Wood." "You're as evil as Mr. Sykes!" shouted Jenny angrily. "Both of you apologize to Wendy and go upstairs." said Dimitri sternly. Christopher Robin and Jenny had no choice. Before they passed Wendy, they stopped. "Sorry." said Christopher Robin. "I'm sorry." said Jenny. Wendy said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Christopher Robin and Jenny proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Wendy, Wendy," said Dimitri. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Wendy nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet